


Sirius

by shakeskp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Career Change, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Social Media, anxiété, chiens ayant été maltraités, dog rescue, les chiens ne meurent jamais, mais qui vont mieux, merci de déposer votre incrédulité à la porte, ou presque, plein de fluff, un brossage de dent post-lecture est recommandé par l'association des dentistes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Yuri K.@not-a-doctor - 5 minMais si vous voulez quelque chose de plus précis, mieux écrit, lisezLe Cri des eauxde Viktor Nikiforov dans le NG de décembre dernier. #askyuriVictor On Earth@victor-on-earth  - 4 min@not-a-doctor ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥*Yuuri sauve les chiens, Viktor sauve la planète.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324787) by [futsukushii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futsukushii/pseuds/futsukushii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais commencé cette fic en janvier pour la Victuuri Week, mais je ne l'ai pas finie à temps, et après j'ai décidé qu'Elle N'Etait Pas Digne. [insérer musique de fond dramatique] J'ai assommé un bon coup mon angst tragique de scribouilleuse névrosée, alors la voilà. 
> 
> Le fluff est sponsorisé par l'AMV [First Day of My Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10112036) de Tipitina.  
> Tous les Twitter sont fictifs et ne font référence à personne qui existe vraiment.

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 2 min  
! ! ! Nouvel article de @not-a-doctor sur les chiens-sauveteurs ♥♥♥

*

 **Le refuge d** **’Hasetsu** @hasetsu-refuge - 9 min  
Question-réponse avec @not-a-doctor à 21h utc+9 ! Il tient à vous rappeler qu’il est pas vétérinaire ;) #askyuri

> **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 5min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge je vais devoir me lever tellement tôt #UTC-4  
>    
>  **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge on sait qu’il est pas vétérinaire  
>    
>  **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 4 min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
>    
>  **Ken Loves Dogs** @kenlovesdogs - 2min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

*

 **Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 5 min  
Mais si vous voulez quelque chose de plus précis, mieux écrit, lisez _Le Cri des eaux_ de Viktor Nikiforov dans le NG de décembre dernier. #askyuri

> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 4 min  
>  @not-a-doctor ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 10min  
c’était la dernière question pour ce soir. Merci à tous.#askyuri

> **Oh Kronk** @wrong-lever - 9min  
>  @not-a-doctor merci ! ! ! !  
>    
>  **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 8min  
>  @not-a-doctor et encore une fois pas de photo :(  
>    
>  **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 8min  
>  @not-a-doctor et on ne sait toujours pas si tu es célibataire :(  
>    
>  **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 7min  
>  @not-a-doctor @redredsea JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE !  
>    
>  **Ken Loves Dogs** @kenlovesdogs - 6min  
>  @not-a-doctor @redredsea @victor-on-earth NON MOI ( ≧Д≦)  
>    
>  **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min  
>  @not-a-doctor @redredsea @victor-on-earth @kenlovesdog pathétique

*

 **Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makkachin - 5h  
Une de nos associations préférées @hasetsu-refuge organise une levée de fonds pour l’opération d’une adorable petite chienne #helpsakura

 **Le refuge d** **’Hasetsu** @hasetsu-refuge - 5min  
OBJECTIF DÉJÀ ATTEINT ! Merci à tous et à la @fondation-makkachin pour le coup de pouce (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) #helpsakura

**Le refuge d** **’Hasetsu** @hasetsu-refuge - 3 min  
Vous aurez très vite des nouvelles de notre petite Sakura. #helpsakura

*

 **Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor – 15min  
.@victor-on-earth non, là on tombe carrément dans de l’anthropomorphisme.  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 14min  
.@not-a-doctor tu ne trouves pas arrogant de croire que seul l’être humain peut ressentir des émotions ?  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min  
.@victor-on-earth ce n’est pas l’émotion, c’est la logique derrière l’émotion qui me pose problème  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min  
.@victor-on-earth l’idée qu’il y a 1 véritable réflexion derrière 1 acte plutôt qu’1 réaction à quelque chose qui leur apporte du bien-être/de la douleur  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min  
.@victor-on-earth sans parler que tous les animaux n’ont pas le même développement  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min  
.@victor-on-earth 1/2 on ne peut pas comparer un corbeau et un dauphin  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min  
.@victor-on-earth 2/2 pourtant les deux ont montré un degré d’interaction avec les humains qui prêtent facilement à de l’anthropomorphisme  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 12min  
.@not-a-doctor tu fais partie de ceux qui croient que les dauphins sauvent les êtres humains par accident et non par compassion hein  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 11min  
.@victor-on-earth Je n’ai encore jamais lu de témoignage qu’on ne puisse pas expliquer par le comportement normal d’un dauphin, en tout cas.  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 10min  
.@not-a-doctor Tu me brises le cœur  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 9min  
.@victor-on-earth je ne fais pas autorité sur la question ! J’essaie juste de garder l’esprit critique.  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 8min  
.@not-a-doctor cœur. bri.sé. Jamais je m’en remettrai. Sur ma tombe : tué par le pragmatisme de docteur Yuuri  
  
**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 6min  
.@viktor-saves-the earth il faudra barrer « docteur », ce serait erroné :)  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 5min  
.@not-a-doctor Pourquoi faut-il que j’aime un homme aussi cruel  
  
**Bake or Death** @redredsea – 4min  
.@not-a-doctor @victor-on-earth cette sensation embarrassante d’assister à un chipotage de couple  
  
**Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 3min  
.@redredsea @not-a-doctor @victor-on-earth uuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 2min  
.@captaaaaainplanet @redredsea @not-a-doctor :D :D :D :D  
  
**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-eath - 1min  
@not-a-doctor MP ?

*

 **Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makkachin - 30min  
Nous serons bien sûr présents à la Conférence Internationale des Droits Animaliers à #fukuoka

*

 **Le refuge d** **’Hasetsu** @Hasetsu-Refuge - 20min  
Nous sommes navrés d’annoncer que @not-a-doctor ne participera pas à la Conférence Internationale des Droits Animaliers à #fukuoka :(

 **Le refuge d** **’Hasetsu** @Hasetsu-Refuge - 20min  
Pour nous faire pardonner, une photo de notre dernier pensionnaire, Gojira.  


> **Oh Kronk** @wronglever - 15min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge Noooooon docteur Yuuri :( aussi ce chien est énorme  
>    
>  **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 15min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor pourquoi ?  
>    
>  **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 15min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge ce chien pourrait gober Vicchan d’un coup  
>    
>  **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 10min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor moi non plus ha ha  
>    
>  **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 10min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor je parie que docteur Yuuri existe pas  
>    
>  **Oh Kronk** @wrong-lever - 7min  
>  @leavemealone666 docteur Yuuri n’existe pas puisqu’il est @not-a-doctor lol  
>    
>  **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min  
>  @wrong-lever y’a toujours un crétin pour la faire celle-là  
>    
>  **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 5min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor nooooooooooon je viens presque rien que pour lui ((((((((((((((  
>    
>  **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 3min  
>  @victor-on-earth @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor presque ?  
>    
>  **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth – 1min  
>  @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor @leavemealone666 : je viens *que* pour lui ((((((((((((

*

 **Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makkachin - 20min  
Victoire ! 175 pays signent la Charte de Protection des Animaux Marins !

> **Sebastien** @under-ze-sea - 15min  
> 
> 
> @fondation-makkachin SuperViktor a encore frappé il est imbattable  
>    
>  **Spinach Puff** @whydowehavethislever - 12min  
>  @fondation-makkachin @under-ze-sea en même temps comment tu veux lui dire non  
>    
>  **Aurora B.** @down-upper – 12min  
>  @fondation-makkachin185 pays ! ! ! prix nobel de la paix l’année prochaine allez qui prend les paris  
>    
>  **Twinkle** @starry-light - 10min  
>  @fondation-makkachin est-ce que Viktor sera à la conférence de Fukuoka ou seulement chris et georgi ?  
>    
>  **Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makkachin - 5min  
>  @starry-light Viktor sera là sans faute !  
>    
>  **Nants** @ingonyama - 4min  
>  @fondation-makkachin il dort quand ?  
>    
>  **Chris** @giacomettic - 3min  
>  @fondation-makkachin @ingonyama dormir, c’est pour les mortels ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri verrouilla la porte du cabinet avec soulagement. Après deux jours tellement horribles que Minako et lui en avaient dormi sur place, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi tous les animaux familiers de la région avaient décidé d’avaler des bouchons, de se faire renverser et de manger de la lessive au même moment, c’était un mystère. Au moins, il n’y avait pas eu de décès, ce qui était un miracle dans le cadre d’un des trois chats qu’ils avaient soigné. Il rêvait de s’écrouler dans son lit. Avec ses livres de cours, mais au moins il serait dans son lit. Et Minako lui avait donné sa journée le lendemain, alors il pourrait se reposer. Enfin, réviser. Mais au lit.

À ses pieds, Vicchan couina d’impatience.

« Oui, oui, on y va. »

Yuuri se pencha pour lui caresser la tête.

« Docteur ! »

Yuuri se figea, retint un soupir et se retourna. Une femme âgée arrivait vers lui à petits pas pressés. Vicchan lui renifla poliment les chevilles dès qu’elle fut assez près.

« Docteur Yuuri ! Je suis contente de vous trouver.

— Euh, hum, je ne suis pas docteur, dit-il. Je ne suis que l’assistant du docteur Okugawa. Si c’est une urgence, je peux l’appeler si vous voulez ? »

La femme lui jeta un regard impatient.

« Non, non, c’est vous que je cherche. Ma fille vient de m’appeler, il y a un chien sur la plage de Tainyu, il est là depuis hier soir et ne se laisse pas approcher.

— Oh », fit Yuuri en disant adieu à son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois le numéro de la jeune femme noté au cas où il en aurait besoin, Yuuri installa Vicchan dans son harnais de sécurité à l’arrière de sa voiture.

« On va en balade, Vicchan », lui dit-il avec une caresse.

 Vicchan relâcha un long soupir qui le fit sourire.

« Moi aussi j’aimerais rentrer, mais on a besoin de nous. Tu auras un copain au retour. »

Vicchan battit de la queue puis se coucha sur le siège. Yuuri monta à l’avant et démarra la voiture. La nuit tombait déjà, il avait une bonne heure et demie de route, mais il savait que s’il n’y allait pas tout de suite, penser au chien abandonné et ce qui pourrait lui arriver l’empêcherait de dormir. Il brancha son téléphone qui s’était vidé de sa batterie ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, avala rapidement une barre de céréales qui traînait, but une gorgée d’eau et démarra.

Lorsqu’il arriva sur le parking de la plage, il fit descendre Vicchan le temps de lui dégourdir les pattes puis le réinstalla dans la voiture, en liberté cette fois. Il le gratouilla derrière les oreilles et déposa un baiser sur son museau. Vicchan lui donna un coup de langue sur le nez. 

« Sois sage.  »

Yuuri alluma son téléphone afin d’appeler la jeune femme qui avait aperçu le chien et fut assailli de messages. Phichit lui en avait laissé 68 par Whatsapp, il y avait un texto de Yuuko et tout un tas de notifications Twitter. Il les regardait rarement en dehors de ses interventions « officielles », puisque Yuuko le prévenait toujours s’il avait besoin de donner signe de vie sur son identifiant ou celui du refuge, mais cette fois, il jeta un coup d’œil à ses messages privés. Il n’y avait rien de nouveau... Il étrangla un petit pincement de déception et de soulagement mêlé, puis ouvrit tout de même le texto de Yuuko au cas où – ça n’était rien d’urgent, il en était sûr, car sinon elle aurait appelé au cabinet vétérinaire.

_Yuuko-chan_

Appelle-moi quand tu peux ! Rien de grave, ne t’inquiète pas. Sinon je te vois demain matin.

 

Ça attendrait demain matin, alors, se dit Yuuri, même Phichit. Parce qu’il avait encore du travail ce soir, et il sentait la fatigue lui grignoter les méninges.

La jeune femme lui avait dit que le chien se cachait dans les fourrés à gauche de la plage, qu’il n’avait pas l’air très farouche au premier abord mais qu’il ne se laissait pas toucher. Il trouva le bol d’eau et la gamelle où elle lui avait laissé des croquettes. Il sortit alors sa torche, régla le faisceau au plus faible et balaya les buissons. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à voir le reflet de deux paires d’yeux entre les feuilles.

« Ah, bonsoir », dit Yuuri.

Il s’assit par terre.

« Je m’appelle Yuuri, je viens voir si tout va bien, continua-t-il. On m’a dit que tu étais là, et que peut-être, tu avais besoin d’un ami. »

Yuuri marqua une pause. Il y eut du bruit dans les buissons.

« Je suis là avec mon Vicchan, il attend dans la voiture. Il adore les nouveaux copains, lui aussi. Bon, pour être sincère, j’ai une laisse avec moi, au cas où, parce que je serais que souvent, c’est difficile de croire que les gens soient gentils. Je comprends, ça fait peur, les g… Ah ! »

Une grande forme s’extirpa en gémissant des buissons, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Yuuri se retrouva avec un grand chien sur les genoux qui lui donnait des coups de langues enthousiastes sur le visage. 

« Eh, doucement, doucement », dit-il, un peu ahuri, en le caressant.

Il s’entendait bien avec l’espèce canine, c’était vrai, il fallait bien compenser ses problèmes de communication avec les humains, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’un chien perdu se précipitait dans ses bras comme ça. Il en profita pour le palper, il n’avait pas l’air blessé. Il sentait le chien mouillé, il avait le poil rêche et pas de collier, mais il n’était pas maigre. Cela ne devait pas faire longtemps qu’il errait.

« Laisse-moi me relever », dit Yuuri en se redressant.

Le chien se colla à ses jambes et Yuuri baissa sa torche vers lui. C’était un caniche royal, identifia-t-il avec un coup au cœur. Couleur beige. Yuuri lui gratta la tête. Vu la coupe du poil, il était bien entretenu. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que ce soit un chien perdu plutôt qu’abandonné.

« Alors tu es probablement pucé, c’est très bien, continua Yuuri alors que le caniche haussait les oreilles en le regardant. Je vais te ramener au refuge, on va vérifier rapidement que tu es en bonne santé, et si c’est le cas on attendra demain avant d’aller voir Minako, d’accord ? Elle t’examinera plus en profondeur, et surtout elle aura la machine pour t’identifier. »

Yuuri lui montra la laisse et le caniche la renifla.

« Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’on en a besoin, mais au cas où, tu veux bien ? »

Il forma une boucle avec et la passa autour de la tête du chien qui se laissa faire sans rien dire, puis trotta à ses côtés, la queue battante.

« Tu vas voir, mon Vicchan est aussi un caniche ! Mais beaucoup plus petit. »

Yuuri arriva au coffre et l’ouvrit en grand. Vicchan réagit tout de suite et se redressa, ses petites pattes sur le siège arrière, pour voir ce qui se passait. Le caniche royal grimpa dans le coffre sans hésiter et alla immédiatement renifler Vicchan, alors Yuuri dut lâcher la laisse. Il détermina rapidement qu’il n’aurait pas besoin de la cage et après s’être assuré que le caniche royal et Vicchan étaient bien installés, il se mit au volant, soulagé.

Il serait rentré beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

 

*

Au refuge, il fit rentrer Vicchan et le caniche royal au rez-de-chaussée, leur donna de l’eau et après avoir rapidement revérifié que le chien qu’il venait de sauver ne souffrait de rien de plus que d’une grosse peur, il les caressa tous les deux, promit de revenir tout de suite, et sortit voir les trois pensionnaires du chenil. Il savait que Yuuko s’était bien occupée d’eux avant de partir et qu’il n’avait pas besoin, techniquement, de passer, mais il ne les avait pas vus depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. C’était long.

Wanko s’excita tout de suite lorsqu’elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, tandis que Sakura, appuyée contre la grille de son box, resta allongée mais passa le museau entre les barreaux. Dans le troisième box, on ne voyait rien, mais on entendait une queue battre à toute vitesse. Gojira adorait les câlins mais ne savait pas comment les demander.

Yuuri ouvrit les trois box et passa presque une heure à leur parler, à les caresser, à leur raconter son week-end. Wanko partirait bientôt dans sa famille d’accueil, mais Sakura avait encore besoin de soins importants. Quant à Gojira… Yuuri gratouilla le museau de l’énorme chien qui avait enfin osé poser la tête sur ses genoux et le regardait d’un air adorateur. Il y avait du berger tibétain dans ce croisement. Sa masse le rendrait très difficile à adopter.

Yuuri l’embrassa sur la tête et Wanko en profita pour lui lécher l’oreille.

Garder Gojira n’était pas du tout, du tout raisonnable, mais Yuuri, qui s’attachait à tous ses chiens de passage et versait bêtement quelques larmes chaque fois qu’ils partaient vers de meilleurs lendemains, avait littéralement la nausée à l’idée de se séparer de sa grosse bête. Peut-être, lui avait dit Minako, serait-ce la motivation nécessaire pour utiliser les réserves financières d’urgence du refuge et enfin s’installer dans un lieu plus grand. Avec un terrain immense où les chiens pourraient s’ébattre en toute tranquillité.

Après quelques dernières caresses, il recoucha les chiens et retourna dans la maison. Vicchan et le caniche royal lui firent la fête comme s’il était parti depuis deux semaines.

« Ok, dit Yuuri à son nouveau pensionnaire, il va falloir te laver un peu, d’accord ? Tu as du sel plein les poils, ce n’est pas bon pour ta peau. En plus, si quelque chose m’a échappé, j’y verrai plus clair une fois que tu seras bien propre. »

Toujours aussi docile, le caniche royal entra sans broncher dans la douche canine. De toute évidence, non seulement il en avait l’habitude, mais il adorait ça.

« Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom provisoire, dit Yuuri en le frottant. Tu ressembles tellement à un chien que je connais que ma langue n’arrête pas de fourcher dans ma tête. Enfin, je ne le connais pas personnellement, c’est le chien de quelqu’un que j’admire beaucoup. Ceci dit, si tu repars dès demain, ce n’est pas grave si je t’appelle Makkachin. »

Le caniche dressa les oreilles et pencha la tête. Yuuri se figea, puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

« Mais non, ce serait impossible que tu sois Makkachin, dit-il.

— Bwoof », répondit… Makkachin ?

Yuuri se mit à le rincer d’une main tremblante.

C’était probablement juste un-e fan de Viktor qui lui avait donné le même nom. Avec la conférence de Fukuoka, il y en avait probablement plein qui s’étaient déplacés. À l’idée de la conférence, la poitrine de Yuuri se compressa.

Il termina de rincer « Makkachin ». Le Makkachin officiel, pas le Makkachin éventuel qu’il était en train de sécher, était pucé mais ne portait pas de collier parce que quelques années plus tôt, quelqu’un s’en était pris à lui pour atteindre Viktor et avait manqué l’étrangler avec. 

« Et puis, si tu étais Makkachin… »

Queue qui bat.

Viktor ne se serait jamais volontairement séparé de lui, il dépendait de lui autant que Yuuri de Vicchan.

« … Où serait Viktor… ? »

Le caniche royal se releva d’un coup.

« Viktor ? » répéta Yuuri avec des palpitations.

Makkachin (c’était Makkachin ? Vraiment ?) se mit à gémir. 

« Du calme », marmonna Yuuri, du calme, du calme. 

Il laissa Makkachin s’ébrouer. Les tempes battantes, il se précipita sur son téléphone et tapa « Viktor Nikiforov » sur Internet.

 _Le d_ _éfenseur des animaux Viktor Nikiforov légèrement blessé suite à des échauffourées._

Yuuri étrangla un cri. 

Il cliqua rapidement sur le lien. Viktor venait de faire signer une nouvelle charte internationale très sévère sur la protection de la faune marine et un groupe de mécontents l’avait attendu à la sortie des conférences. Ça avait rapidement dégénéré, Viktor avait été transporté à l’hôpital mais ses blessures étaient légères, quoique l’article ne précisait pas de quoi il s’agissait.

Yuuri se précipita sur l’Instagram officiel de Viktor, sur lequel il n’y avait rien depuis 48h, puis sur celui de sa fondation. Là, il y avait des messages récents.

 

 **Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makkachin  - 6h

Viktor est indemne, quelques contusions bénignes. Mais nous avons été séparés de Makkachin ! ! #findmakkachin

**Fondation Makkachin** @fondation-makakchin – 6h

Si quelqu’un a la moindre info, prévenez-nous par MP !! #findmakkachin

 

Yuuri déglutit. Puis il se retourna et serra Makkachin dans ses bras.

« Pauvre Makkachin, tu as dû avoir tellement peur !  »

Il avait dû courir comme un fou le long de la côte, pour arriver jusque-là.

Vicchan vint immédiatement réclamer des caresses à son tour.

« Il faut que je les prévienne tout de suite », marmonna Yuuri.

Il tapa un premier MP, puis un second, réalisa qu’il était loggé sous son propre identifiant, se déconnecta et se reconnecta sous celui du refuge.

 _Bonsoir, Makkachin est sain et sauf. Nous l_ _’avons récupéré. Il est en bonne santé et il attend au refuge d’Hasetsu._

Yuuri donna l’adresse du refuge et son numéro de téléphone.

Il hésita, puis il prit une photo de Makkachin avec Vicchan entre les pattes. Comme ça, il n’y aurait pas de doute sur le fait qu’il disait la vérité.

Il n’avait pas encore de réponse lorsque la fatigue eut raison de son corps et son angoisse. Il monta à l’appartement au-dessus de l’acceuil et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment allongé sur son lit, Vicchan à sa place habituelle, roulé en boule sur l’oreiller et appuyé contre la tête de Yuuri, et Makkachin à ses pieds.

Ses chiens de passage n’avaient, en théorie, pas accès à son appartement, encore moins à son lit, c’était une question de santé mentale pour Yuuri, cela ne rendait la séparation que plus difficile. Mais là, ce n’était pas qu’un chien de passage. C’était Makkachin. Le compagnon chéri du héros de Yuuri.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait douze ans lorsqu’il avait vu le reportage sur le jeune Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor avait vécu toute son enfance dans des réserves animalières et à seize ans déjà, était passionné dans sa défense des animaux. Yuuri s’était mis à collectionner les articles et les reportages sur lui, il donnait à la Fondation Makkachin depuis sa création, il avait par deux fois réussi à assister à une conférence donnée par Viktor qui, en plus de toutes ses activités, venait d’obtenir son diplôme de vétérinaire.

Yuuri, lui, avait déjà deux ans de retard sur ses études parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à gérer le refuge et son travail d’auxiliaire chez Minako. Il avait rêvé de travailler un jour avec Viktor à la Fondation Makkachin. Mais les offres de poste demandaient toujours des qualifications intimidantes et la seule fois où, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait postulé pour un stage, il avait complètement raté l’entretien en vidéo-conférence. Et de toute façon, il était plus ou moins coincé, désormais, avec le refuge. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses chiens.

Il dut s’endormir, car il fut réveillé par un aboiement. Il se redressa en sursaut : ce n’était pas l’aboiement de Vicchan. Yuuri s’arracha difficilement au paradis du sommeil et tendit la main vers sa table de chevet. Après avoir tapoté dans le vide, il finit par trouver ses lunettes et les poser sur son nez.

Il cligna des yeux.

Vicchan qui avait l’habitude d’avoir des câlins au réveil, lui sauta sur les genoux et se mit à lui lécher le menton et la gorge en agitant la queue de façon frénétique.

Un grand caniche grattait à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu’il vit que Yuuri était réveillé, il lâcha un « bwouaf » délicat mais ferme.

Yuuri caressa Vicchan, puis son cerveau daigna lui envoyer les informations importantes.

1) C’était Makkachin, LE Makkachin, le Makkachin de Viktor Nikiforov.

2) Quelqu’un frappait à la porte d’entrée du refuge avec insistance.

3) … non, c’était tout.

« J’arrive », marmonna-t-il.

Vicchan sous un bras, il s’extirpa difficilement de son lit, regarda l’heure à son portable en poussant un gémissement lorsqu’il vit qu’il était à peine 7 heures. Sur son jour de repos. Après un week-end horrible au travail et une soirée mouvementée.

On continuait à frapper en bas.

Peut-être que Yuuko avait oublié ses clés ?

Non, elle ne devait pas arriver avant 8 heures et demi pour s’occuper des chiens, et elle aurait simplement fait demi-tour pour aller les chercher, elle ne l’aurait pas torturé ainsi. Yuuri répéta : « J’arriiiiiiiive » d’un ton plaintif, puis posa Vicchan afin d’enfiler un bas de survêtement. Il poussa Makkachin pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, puis tituba jusqu’à celle de l’appartement. Il la déverrouilla et les deux chiens se précipitèrent dans l’escalier.

Yuuri se racla la gorge.

« J’arrive ! » dit-il plus fort.

Cette fois, le visiteur arrêta de taper à la porte. Mais Makkachin se mit à gratter au battant et Vicchan l’imita avec enthousiasme.

 _Il doit vraiment avoir envie de faire pipi_ , songea Yuuri, les pensées brumeuses. 

Il prit la clé du refuge sur le comptoir et ouvrit enfin.

À cet instant, il se passa plusieurs choses : Yuuri voulut éviter Vicchan, tomba en arrière sur les fesses, quelqu’un cria : « Makkachin ! » et Vicchan jappa, ce qui réveilla les chiens du chenil, puisque Wanko se mit à aboyer avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis tellement fatigué », dit Yuuri en regardant le plafond.

Puis il grimaça lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il n’était pas seul. Il se redressa.

L’étranger avait lui aussi fini par terre, avec Makkachin sur les genoux et Vicchan les deux pattes sur ses cuisses qui réclamait à son tour des caresses.

L’étranger qui n’était pas du tout un étranger.

Yuuri sentit un cri lui monter du fin fond des entrailles et pinça très fortement les lèvres pour l’empêcher de sortir.

« Mais il était à l’hôpital  », souffla-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

Pas assez : car Viktor Nikiforov cessa de gazouiller en russe de ce ton universel des propriétaires de chien retrouvant leur animal adoré après une séparation plus ou moins longue, et dit quelque chose de plus court et ferme. Makkachin s’écarta soudain, et se coucha sagement à côté de lui.

Assis par terre, Yuuri croisa le regard de Viktor Nikiforov, lui aussi assis par terre.

Viktor Nikiforov lui décocha un sourire à aveugler un mort.

Yuuri retint de justesse un couinement de détresse, mais Vicchan se précipita quand même sur ses genoux, lui donna un coup de langue et fourra sa petite truffe bien fraîche contre sa gorge. Yuuri referma les bras sur lui.

« Vicchan ! » s'exclama Viktor Nikiforov d’un ton ravi.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Yuuri, prit l’air un instant surpris, puis pensif, puis à nouveau absolument ravi. Il se releva, épousseta ses cuisses, ce qui n’avait pas de sens vu qu’il était tombé sur les fesses, et sourit à Yuuri.

« Docteur Yuuri ! s’exclama-t-il en anglais, ce qui prouvait bien que Yuuri avait dû se rendormir à un moment.

— Je ne suis pas docteur », répondit-il par pur réflexe.

Le sourire de Viktor éclipsa le soleil.

« J’ai toujours rêvé d’entendre ça en personne ! »

 _Non, non, c_ _’est trop_ , déclara le cerveau de Yuuri. _Il est trop t_ _ôt, je suis fatigué, j’ai besoin de…_

« Café, dit Yuuri.

— Excellente idée ! »  s’exclama Viktor. 

Il tendit la main à Yuuri dont les bras auraient dû refuser de se détacher de Vicchan, mais c’était comme si une autre partie de lui, une partie qui avait quinze ans et qui imaginait des scénarios improbables où il rencontrait Viktor Nikiforov, avait pris possession de son corps, car un de ses bras se déplia comme de lui-même et accepta la main tendue.

L’instant d’après, il était debout, yeux dans les yeux avec son héros, si proche de lui qu’il sentait son souffle sur sa joue.

 _Qu_ _’est-ce que je fais  ?? d_ emanda-t-il à son responsable des interactions humaines.

 _Pas de protocole connu !!_ fut la très peu satisfaisante réponse.

Vicchan choisit cet instant pour lécher le menton de Yuuri, puis de Viktor, rappelant poliment qu’il était coincé entre eux.

Yuuri ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé si Vicchan n’était pas intervenu. Peut-être qu’il se serait évanoui. Ou peut-être que Yuuri, quinze ans et boutonneux, aurait à nouveau pris le contrôle et délicatement posé la tête sur l’épaule de Viktor.

Vicchan lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il recula d’un grand pas avant de réaliser que Viktor lui tenait toujours la main.

« Café ? répéta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

— Avec plaisir », répondit Viktor sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Yuuri dut se résoudre à poser Vicchan, refermer la porte d’entrée et se diriger vers la petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la machine à café, main dans la main avec Viktor Nikiforov.

Son responsable des interactions humaines se contentait de lui réciter la liste des choses à faire dans l’immédiat, comme si 1) préparer le café 2) servir le café 3) aller voir au chenil pouvait l’aider dans cette situation.

Cela lui donnait des choses à faire, certes. D’une seule main.

Yuuri contempla le café couler dans le mug d’un air très concentré, puis le tendit à Viktor en réussissant à dire :

« Sucre ? Lait ?

— Du sucre, merci », répondit Viktor qui regardait autour de lui d’un air curieux.

Lorsque Yuuri lui montra le pot avec le sucre, Viktor dut réaliser qu’il devrait lâcher la main de Yuuri. Il afficha une expression absolument indescriptible, qui correspondait pourtant étrangement à ce que Yuuri ressentait, et le délivra lentement. Yuuri se servit à son tour.

 _Pourquoi tu n_ _’es pas à l’hôpital ?_ voulut-il demander.

« Hôpital ? fut tout ce qui sortit.

— Oh, dit Viktor d’un ton léger, je vais très bien ! Alors j’ai pris le premier train, pour aller voir mon Makkachin. Je sais parti dès que j’ai appris que tu l’avais, si j’avais pu. »

Il caressa la tête de son chien.

« Quelle chance qu’il ait été sauvé par le célèbre docteur Yuuri ! »

Yuuri ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Cette histoire de « docteur » Yuuri, c’était un accident. Il s’était insurgé contre un article sur un forum d’éducation canine, et son commentaire était devenu bizarrement populaire, s’était répandu sur Internet, les gens s’étaient mis à lui poser des questions, alors il y avait répondu, et comme chaque fois les dons pour le refuge s’étaient multipliés, il avait continué et même fini par créer son propre blog. En précisant toujours qu’il n’était pas vétérinaire. Ça n’avait pas empêché les gens de l’appeler « docteur » Yuuri, et plus il protestait, plus ça les encourageait.

Il savait que son blog était plus ou moins populaire dans le monde de l’éducation animale, mais l’idée que _Viktor Nikiforov_ sache qui il était… Même si, d’accord, la Fondation Makkachin avait retwitté la levée de fonds pour Sakura.

Sakura ! _Les chiens_  ! hurla le responsable des interaction humaines qui, clairement, avait donné sa démission.

Dans le doute, toujours revenir aux chiens.

« Hum, les chiens ? dit-il. Je, je dois aller les voir. »

Viktor s’illumina.

« Fantastique ! Je rêve de voir Gojira en personne. Je peux ? »

Yuuri hocha la tête mécaniquement.

Viktor connaissait Gojira.

Il finit son café d’un trait, se brûla le fond de la gorge, mais c’était bizarrement réconfortant. Yuuri enfila ses chaussures pendant que Viktor faisait le tour de l’accueil comme s’il s’agissait d’une exposition de musée.

« Il va falloir laisser, hum, il ne faut pas que Makkachin vienne, dit-il avec hésitation. Les autres chiens ne le connaissent pas, alors…

— Oh, bien sûr.

— Vicchan peut rester avec lui. Lui tenir compagnie. »

Le regard de Viktor avait quelque chose d’insoutenable.

« C’est gentil de sa part. »

Yuuri se retourna précipitamment pour fermer la porte.

Il faisait frais, ce matin, ça faisait du bien. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea avec détermination vers le chenil.

Le seul fait d’ouvrir la porte l’apaisa. Wanko se mit tout de suite à aboyer. Sakura était debout et jappait doucement. Aucun signe de Gojira, même pas un battement de queue, ce qui était prévisible.

« Je vais d’abord mettre Wanko dans le parc, dit Yuuri, puis Sakura. Il y a un banc si, si tu veux t’asseoir. Wanko viendra probablement réclamer des caresses, mais Sakura est encore réservée, ne la touche pas si elle ne le demande pas explicitement. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Viktor qui hochait la tête d’un air très sérieux. Le cœur de Yuuri fit un petit bond bizarre.

« Gojira est très, très craintif », dit-il, ce qui était un euphémisme.  

Il avait, surtout, très peur des hommes. Il tolérait à peine Nishigori et Yuuri avait mis longtemps à se faire accepter, beaucoup plus longtemps que Yuuko. Il avait honte de l’avouer, mais il avait été horriblement jaloux. Et vexé. Aujourd’hui, il pouvait affirmer sans se vanter que c’était lui, le préféré de Gojira.

«  Je sais, dit Viktor. J’ai suivi son histoire. 

— Ne lui en veux pas si… s’il ne veut pas sortir de son box.

— Bien sûr que non. »

Yuuri esquissa un sourire puis baissa tout de suite la tête. Il alla ouvrir à Wanko qui se dépêcha de lui donner le bain qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de prendre ce matin-là.

« Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, tu as été abandonnée toute une nuit et en plus Vicchan a aboyé, et il y a quelqu’un de nouveau, on va aller dans le parc, d’accord ? Tu pourras te dégourdir les pattes et rencontrer Viktor. »

Yuuri la garda dans les bras le temps de la mettre dans le parc derrière le chenil. Il se tourna vers Viktor qui l’attendait sur le seuil du chenil.

« Tu peux venir, ne t’approche pas trop des cages, c’est tout. »

Viktor le suivit dans le parc, un grand carré d’herbe, quoique pas assez au goût de Yuuri, où les chiens pouvaient s’ébattre. Il s’assit sur le banc que Yuuri lui avait indiqué. Yuuri posa Wanko par terre, qui, sans surprise, se précipita vers Viktor.

La gorge un peu serrée, Yuuri regarda son héros la couvrir d’affection. Il dut se forcer à détourner la tête. Sakura et Gojira avaient besoin de lui.

Sakura sortit de son box un peu timidement mais boitilla jusqu’au parc. Elle huma l’air près de Viktor, se laissa renifler par Wanko qui, après un rappel ferme de Yuuri, fit attention à ne pas la bousculer dans son enthousiasme, puis alla faire le tour du carré d’herbe sans plus s’occuper de Viktor. Wanko la suivit.

Rassuré, Yuuri sourit.

« Je vais essayer de faire sortir Gojira », dit-il.

Viktor lui sourit, ce qui, urgh.

« Bonne chance ! »

Yuuri se racla la gorge et rentra à nouveau dans le chenil.

Gojira était tout au fond de son box, dos tourné et roulé en boule dans un coin.

« Goji-chan », appela doucement Yuuri.

Une oreille frissonna mais ce fut la seule réaction. Yuuri sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolé, Gojira. »

Yuuri s’assit par terre, devant le box, en faisant bien attention à ne pas bloquer la sortie, mais face au parc dont il avait refermé le portillon pour que les deux chiennes ne viennent pas perturber Gojira.

« Je sais que Vicchan a aboyé, il y a un nouveau chien, et en plus je t’amène un homme. C’est Viktor, je t’en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? C’est lui qui sauve les poissons. »

Yuuri raconta tout bas combien il admirait Viktor, combien il était surpris de le trouver là, lui parla de Makkachin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé lorsqu’il entendit enfin bouger au fond du box. Il jeta un regard prudent sur la gauche. Gojira arrivait à petits pas, l’échine courbée, la queue basse mais qui battait tout doucement. Yuuri se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

Gojira manqua le renverser lorsqu’il se colla à lui en fourrant sa grosse tête contre sa gorge. Yuuri lâcha un petit rire surpris et passa les bras autour de son cou. Il lui gratouilla derrière les oreilles en murmurant : « Là, ça va mieux ? » pendant que Gojira lui soufflait dans le cou.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de sortir ? demanda Yuuri. Si je te tiens  ? »

Il se leva doucement sans lâcher Gojira. La main sur son échine, il dit à Viktor en anglais :

« Viktor, ne me réponds pas, mais ne bouge pas du banc, d’accord ? »

Yuuri ouvrit le portillon et attendit à côté de Gojira. Celui-ci leva le museau vers Yuuri qui lui caressa la tête, puis fit un premier pas. Doucement, Gojira passa la tête par le portillon. Yuuri s’était mis du côté où se trouvait Viktor afin de former une barrière rassurante pour le chien. Gojira tourna la tête vers Viktor qui faisait mine de l’ignorer mais le regardait du coin de l’œil. Gojira huma l’air, recula un peu, puis finit quand même par franchir le seuil. Wanko se précipita vers lui. Tout comme avec Sakura, elle s’arrêta au signal de Yuuri et renifla Gojira avec délicatesse, l’arrière-train tremblant tellement elle battait de la queue. Une fois les salutations terminées, elle retourna réclamer des caresses à Viktor sous l’œil inquiet de Gojira. Mais comme Viktor ne faisait pas mine de s’intéresser à lui, il alla faire ses besoins tout au fond du parc. Il revint par le grand tour, toujours Yuuri à ses côtés, et, sans quitter Viktor des yeux, retourna se cacher dans son box. Yuuri le caressa quelques minutes, puis se leva.

« Tu as été très courageux, Goji-chan », lui dit-il en lui frottant la tête une dernière fois.

Il ressortit du box et poussa la porte sans la fermer, au cas où. Il rejoignit Viktor mais ne s’assit pas sur le banc. 

« Tu parles beaucoup à tes chiens, pour quelqu’un qui milite tant contre l’anthropomorphisme », fit remarquer Viktor avec un demi-sourire. 

Yuuri s’empourpra.

« Je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’ils me comprennent, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. Ils trouvent ma voix apaisante, c’est tout… 

— Il y a de quoi », dit Viktor.

Yuuri, encore une fois, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sakura vint se coucher à ses pieds alors il s’accroupit et fit mine de vérifier l’état de sa patte. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels il perçut le regard de Viktor sur lui comme un poids. Puis :

« J’aurais tellement voulu que tu viennes à la conférence, dit-il comme si ça avait un sens. Bien sûr, vue comment elle s’est terminée, c’était peut-être mieux comme ça ! »

Il rit.

« J’ai toujours dit à Makkachin que s’il se perdait un jour, c’est toi qui devrais le trouver.   »

Yuuri n’avait pas encore digéré l’information que Viktor savait qui il était, et voilà qu’il en rajoutait une couche.

« J’ai trouvé étrange qu’il vienne si facilement quand je l’ai appelé, dit-il.

— Oh, il connaît très bien ta voix, je regarde toujours tes vidéos avec lui ! »

Yuuri n’était pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne explication, mais il essayait désespérément de garder son calme.

« D’ailleurs, je tiens à dire que c’est vraiment dommage qu’on ne te voie jamais à l’écran, Yuuri. »

Yuuri jeta un coup de d’œil de biais à Viktor qui avait appuyé les coudes sur les genoux, la tête sur les poings et le regardait en souriant.

« Tes mains sont déjà magnifiques, mais si tu te montrais entièrement, je suis sûr que tu aurais encore plus de fans.  »

Le responsable des interactions humaines confirma sa démission.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Yuuko pour arriver.

« Yuuri ! Yuuri ? »

Wanko se précipita vers l’entrée du chenil, suivie de Sakura plus lentement. Yuuri se leva d’un bond.

« Là, Yuuko ! »

Il la retrouva au niveau du box de Sakura. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux écarquillés.

« Yuuri ! Où étais-tu ? Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ! Yuuri ! C’est vrai que tu as Makkachin ? Il y avait un message privé de _Christophe Giacometti_ sur notre Twitter ! Il a dit que Viktor était… »

Elle s’interrompit, son regard se focalisa derrière Yuuri et ses yeux s’arrondirent encore plus. Elle poussa un couinement. Yuuri compatissait.

« Bonjour », dit Viktor d’une voix joyeuse.

En un instant, il était à côté de Yuuri et tendait la main à Yuuko.

« Viktor Nikiforov, enchanté. Yuuko, je présume ? Je vous ai vue sur certaines vidéos. »

Yuuko poussa un nouveau couinement, mais lui serra la main, se racla la gorge, puis répondit :

« Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Son responsable des interactions humaines à elle n’avait clairement pas démissionné, songea sombrement Yuuri.

« Euh, euh, je suis désolée, dit Yuuko, mais M. Giacometti s’inquiète de savoir si vous êtes bien arrivé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et soudain c’était la mère de trois petites filles bêtisières qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Tout le monde s’inquiète, vous êtes parti sans prévenir personne. Et Yuuri ! »

Il sursauta.

« Personne ne savait où tu étais ! Phichit s’inquiétait après… euh… »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor.

« Après, euh, le week-end difficile que tu as eu. Avec Minako-sensei. »

Yuuri fronça les sourcils.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message samedi pour lui dire que je restais au cabinet vétérinaire tout le week-end. »

Et Phichit savait que parfois Yuuri mettait du temps à répondre. Il avait dû se douter que Yuuri n’était que fatigué.

« Yuuri, tu n’as pas suivi la conférence ? demanda Viktor.

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps, répondit-il, il y a eu des urgences au cabinet tout le week-end, et hier soir j’ai récupéré Makkachin.

— Ha ha ha, dit Yuuko d’un air un peu crispé, vous devriez retourner tous les deux à la maison ! Je vais finir de m’occuper des chiens ! Yuuri, c’est ton jour de congé ! 

— Pauvre Yuuri, et je t’ai réveillé bien tôt », dit Viktor, l’air consterné.

Yuuri se frotta la nuque.

« Ce n’est pas grave », marmonna-t-il.

Yuuko le poussa vers la porte.

« Allez, allez ! Je m’occupe de tout ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuuri ouvrit la porte de l’appartement en essayant de se rappeler s’il était en état d’être vu. Il faisait de son mieux pour le garder aussi propre et rangé que possible, car sa mère venait dès que le onsen lui laissait un peu de temps lui apporter des plats que son père lui préparait, et elle se mettait à faire le ménage dès qu’il avait le dos tourné.

Viktor retira ses chaussures et regarda autour de lui d’un air intéressé. Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir partir. Il se rapprocha de la bibliothèque, qui heureusement n’avait rien de trop incriminant : il ne s’y trouvait qu’un ou deux ouvrages de Viktor. Sa collection complète, articles de journaux et photoshoots (où Viktor était soit le photographe, soit le sujet) compris, se trouvait bien à l’abri dans sa chambre.

Viktor passa le doigt sur quelques-uns des titres, puis se tourna vers Yuuri qui n’avait pas bougé, contemplant ce tableau irréel : son héros, dans le séjour étroit de son petit appartement. Le regard de Viktor se fit soudain très doux. Il se rapprocha de Yuuri et passa le pouce sous ses yeux.

Yuuri s’était à peine crispé.

« Tu as l’air épuisé », dit Viktor.

Yuuri hocha la tête. La main de Viktor était encore sur sa joue, fraîche. Viktor esquissa un sourire, puis s’écarta.

« Je vais te laisser dormir un peu, dit-il. Je vais aller me promener dans Hasetsu en attendant, ça avait l’air joli. Donne-moi ton numéro, comme ça si je me perds, je pourrai t’appeler directement ! »

Yuuri récita les nombres mécaniquement.

« Tu as Whatsapp ? demanda Viktor. Ah, oui, te voilà, je t’envoie mon numéro. On aurait dû faire ça bien avant. »

Quelque part dans sa chambre, son téléphone émit un petit bruit. Viktor appela Makkachin, puis descendit en criant : « À tout à l’heure ! » sous le regard dépité de Vicchan.

Il attendit d’entendre la porte du refuge puis se précipita dans sa chambre. En plus des millions de notifications, 90% de la part de Phichit, se trouvait un nouveau message de Viktor, un simple cœur. Yuuri  pressa son téléphone contre son visage et se mordit très fort la lèvre sans réussir à réprimer son sourire.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, serra son oreiller contre lui, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son téléphone. Il y avait un message d’un numéro inconnu, qui se révéla être Christophe Giacometti qui commençait par le remercier, puis demandait si Viktor était arrivé, s’excusant « d’avance ». De quoi, Yuuri ne comprenait pas bien. Même si Chris avait apparemment eu Yuuko, il tapa tout de même un message poli pour dire que Viktor était bien là et bien portant. Puis il lut le dernier message de Phichit, qui se résumait à  : « omg yuuriiiiiiiiiii regarde la conf de viktooorrrrrr clique sur le lien à partir de 24 min 52 sec et appelle-moi j’en peux pluuuuuuus ! ! ! ! »

Yuuri fut tenté de le faire, mais la fatigue et les émotions le rattrapaient. Il mit son réveil une heure et demie plus tard et s’endormit, Vicchan aux pieds, son téléphone serré contre lui.

La sonnerie du réveil fut un peu brutale, mais il se rappela ce qui s’était passé presque immédiatement, ce qui l’extirpa de son sommeil de façon efficace. Il vérifia tout de suite son écran : ce n’était pas un rêve, il y avait toujours le cœur de Viktor. Il cria un bon coup dans son oreiller, alors Vicchan vint lui marcher dessus et lui lécher la nuque. Yuuri se retourna en faisant bien attention à ne pas le renverser, puis jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à son téléphone. Christophe avait envoyé un message un peu mystérieux : « Vous avez fixé une date ?  ;) » auquel Yuuri décida de ne pas répondre avant d’avoir vu Viktor.

Il s’extirpa de son lit et alla se doucher. Ensuite il enverrait un message à Viktor, et… c’était presque l’heure de déjeuner, peut-être qu’ils pourraient manger ensemble quelque part ? S’il n’avait rien de prévu ? Pas à Yu-Topia, l’idée de Viktor dans la même pièce que ses parents était terrifiante, sans parler de Mari.

Yuuri se sécha rapidement, s’habilla, puis décida de regarder  la vidéo, Phichit avait l’air tellement enthousiaste…

Il s’assit en tailleur sur le lit. Vicchan vint se rouler en boule à côté de lui. Yuuri cliqua sur le lien, il regarderait la vidéo en entier plus tard.

La caméra était focalisée sur Viktor, Christophe et Georgi assis sur une estrade.

« Vous avez fait plusieurs fois référence au fameux docteur Yuuri, disait quelqu’un hors-champs.

— Il n’est pas docteur ! » cria quelqu’un d’autre, ce qui fit rire la salle

 _Quoi, comment_ _ça,_ fit Yuuri.

« … qui est malheureusement absent…

— Viktor a pleuré quand il l’a appris, intervint Christophe.

— Mon cœur s’est brisé en mille morceaux », ajouta Viktor avec un grand sourire.

_Quoiiiiiiiiii ?_

« … qu’est-ce qui vous plaît, chez lui ?

— Tout », répondit Viktor avec un clin d’œil.

Le public se mit à rire à nouveau. Yuuri se sentit devenir écarlate. Viktor attendit que les rires se calment, puis il ajouta  :

« La Fondation Makkachin défend de grandes causes, c’est impressionnant de pouvoir dire : je sauve les baleines. Mais ce n’est pas moins impressionnant de dire : je sauve ce chien. J’adore les chiens, ce n’est une nouvelle pour personne, alors j’ai dû regarder des dizaines de vidéos de dizaines d’associations spécialisées. Ça fait du bien, de revenir à taille humaine, de voir la réhabilitation d’un animal en particulier plutôt que de toute une espèce. Oui, je pleure devant. J’ai accroché à Yuuri parce qu’il exprime une telle empathie pour ses « patients » que le spectateur se sent lui aussi mieux. C’est un disciple du docteur Minako Okugawa qui a beaucoup apporté au développement des animaux de service dans le domaine des troubles mentaux. Le point de vue que Yuuri défend, sur la symbiose de l’aide psychologique entre humain et canin, m’a été d’une grande aide à une époque. Je ne suis pas toujours d’accord avec lui – il est terriblement terre à terre, alors que j’aime saupoudrer le monde d’un peu de magie, et il m’accuse souvent d’anthropomorphisme… »

_Non. Non._

« … mais j’ai la bague, il n’a qu’à dire oui ! »

Yuuri rabattit l’écran de son ordinateur comme si cela pouvait effacer ce qu’il venait de regarder. Ce fut l’instant que choisit son téléphone pour biper, les premiers mots du texto de sa sœur lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête, alors il le déverrouilla tout de suite.

 

_Mari_

Ton fiancé est à la maison

 

_Mari_

Il a déjà profité du onsen et il est assis avec les parents dans la petite salle

 

_Mari_

Papa fait du katsudon ce midi et maman a sorti tes albums de bébé

 

_Mari_

Dis pas que je t’aide jamais

 

Yuuri étouffa un cri inhumain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il passa à toute vitesse devant Yuuko, Vicchan sur les talons, et franchit en un temps de record mondial les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparaient le refuge de Yu-topia.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle, il constata que Mari n’avait pas menti : les albums photos étaient ouverts sur le kotatsu, Viktor était assis en face de sa mère qui lui souriait avec une tendresse toute maternelle. Ils tournèrent la tête à son arrivée.

« Yuuri ! s’exclama Viktor joyeusement. Tu sais que le onsen de tes parents est la deuxième recommandation de l’office du tourisme après le château ninja ? Je ne savais pas que c’était tes parents ! Mais ils m’ont reconnu ! Et tu étais tellement mignon quand tu étais petit ! »

Yuuri ne savait pas ce qu’il avait affiché comme expression, mais Viktor se dépêcha d’ajouter d’un ton rassurant :

« Mais tu es toujours très mignon ! »

Yuuri regarda sa mère d’un air trahi ; elle souriait paisiblement.

« Je vais aider papa », marmonna-t-il avant de fuir en cuisine.

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde au restaurant, alors Yuuri dut subir la curiosité de ses parents et l’amusement de Mari. Malgré l’embarras, voir Viktor déguster le katsudon de son père comme si c’était le plat le plus délicieux au monde emplissait tout son corps d’une chaleur agréable. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table dans le coin du restaurant, Vicchan et Makkachin ronflant à côté, Viktor appuya le menton sur les mains et regarda Yuuri avec un sourire insoutenable.

« J’avais tellement peur qu’on n’arrive pas à se voir tant que j’étais là, je ne pensais pas déjeuner chez tes parents. »

Cela suffit à rappeler la vidéo à Yuuri. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et il se sentit envahi d’une vague nausée.

« Quand même, le docteur Okugawa aurait pu t’accorder le week-end, tu avais été invité à la conférence… 

— La garde de week-end était accidentelle, dit Yuuri pour défendre Minako, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

— Oh, fit Viktor avant de pencher la tête. Est-ce que c’était la foule, alors ? Tu sais que tout le monde aurait compris, si tu étais venu avec Vicchan. Je ne vais nulle part sans Makkachin. »

Le regard de Yuuri se posa sur les deux chiens qui dormaient paisiblement. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

« Ce n’est pas ça », dit-il en essayant de trouver les mots qui exprimeraient ce sentiment profond de ne pas avoir sa place sur les mêmes planches que Viktor, que tous ceux qui avaient été invités là.

Cette terreur qu’une fois sur scène, les mots lui échapperaient, deviendraient incontrôlable. Ou simplement qu’à son arrivée, on lui dirait qu’il y avait une erreur, qu’ils l’avaient pris pour quelqu’un d’autre.  Il avait fait suffisamment de recherches sur le sujet pour savoir que ce n’était pas rationnel, que ce qu’il craignait n’avait (probablement, peut-être) aucune chance d’arriver, mais il avait fait tous les exercices recommandés, la liste de toutes ses réussites, et ça n’avait pas suffi.

À un autre moment, peut-être que le gouffre lui aurait semblé moins infranchissable, qu’il aurait eu plus d’audace. Mais il avait fallu qu’il donne sa réponse vite, alors que grimper l’Everest à mains nues lui avait paru moins difficile que ce qu’on lui demandait.

Comment l’expliquer à quelqu’un qui dévorait du représentant de l’ONU au petit-déjeuner ?

« Ce n’était pas le bon moment », dit-il, ce qui était pathétique comme excuse, tout aussi vraie qu’elle soit.

Viktor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsque Yuuri leva les yeux, il l’observait avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui lui donnait envie de se cacher le visage dans les mains.

« Je suis  désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message, Chris a confisqué mon téléphone à notre arrivée et ne me l’a rendu qu’après la dernière conférence, et après, bon, il y a eu l’hôpital », dit enfin Viktor.

— Quoi ? » demanda Yuuri alors même que la réalité, qu’il essayait d’oublier depuis qu’il avait vu la vidéo, se faisait plus pressante encore.

Viktor regarda l’écran son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce qui me fait penser, pourquoi tu as donné ton numéro à Chris au lieu de moi directement ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais inconscient !

— Quoi ? répéta Yuuri, accroché de toutes ses forces à son déni.

— Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si toi tu répondais toujours, de toute façon, ça ne m’étonne pas que Yuuko s’occupe de la communication du refuge. Tu es un horrible correspondant, Yuuri. »

 _Je sais_ , songea Yuuri parce que Phichit désespérait de lui, mais ce n’était pas l’important.

« Viktor, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles », dit-il.

 _Menteur_ , souffla une petite voix en lui qu’il étouffa avec détermination.

Viktor haussa un sourcil.

« J’ai plus de messages sans réponse de ta part que de messages avec réponse. Je peux le prouver.

— Viktor, dit encore Yuuri, tu ne m’as jamais envoyé de message. »

Viktor le prenait pour quelqu’un d’autre. Il y avait eu une terrible erreur d’identité.

Voilà.

« Yuuri, répondit Viktor d’un ton calme qui avait quelque-chose de terrifiant. Yuuri, ça fait trois mois et quatre jours qu’on échange par Twitter. Vingt-deux jours qu’on le fait par MP.

— Non.

— Yuuri. Donne-moi ton téléphone. 

— Non. »

Viktor le regarda bien en face et Yuuri soutint son regard par la force de la panique. Sans le quitter des yeux, Viktor manipula son propre portable et le posa entre eux sur la table. Yuuri refusa de lire l’écran.

« Yuuri. Est-ce que tu veux dire que tout ce temps, tu ne savais pas que j’étais victor-on-earth ? »

Yuuri céda et laissa tomber la tête sur ses bras croisés.

« Wow, fit Viktor.

— Je-suis-vraiment-désolé, gémit Yuuri.

— Ça explique tellement de choses.

— Vraiment, vraiment désolé, oh mon Dieu.

— Moi qui mettais tout sur le compte de ton adorable réserve.

— Comment je pouvais savoir… !

— Il y a littéralement mon nom dans l’identifiant.

— Il y a des milliers de Viktor dans le monde ! Et tu l’as écrit avec un c ! »

Le silence de Viktor fut éloquent, du moins le temps qu’il dura.

« Wow. »

Lorsque Yuuri osa redresser un peu la tête, Viktor avait les traits figés dans une parodie de sourire, un amusement qui n’avait rien de drôle. Il mit les mains à plat sur la table et se leva, ce qui réveilla les chiens.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, déclara-t-il. Pour digérer. »

Yuuri savait qu’il ne parlait pas du katsudon. Viktor siffla Makkachin, et Vicchan les suivit jusqu’à la porte. Trop bien dressé pour partir sans son maître, il s’assit, les oreilles dressées, jusqu’à ce que Viktor ait mis ses chaussures et qu’il ait refermé la porte. Puis il rejoignit Yuuri et appuya la tête sur sa cuisse avec un soupir.

« Vik-chan est parti ? demanda sa mère.

— Il revient, dit Yuuri d’une voix étranglée. Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il attrapa Vicchan et monta l’escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis eut un sursaut en voyant Viktor et Makkachin. Au plafond. Le poster.

Sa chambre couverte de posters.

De Viktor.

Qui était victor_on_earth.

 _Tu le savais_ , dit la petite voix.

Non. Non, parce qu’il avait réprimandé victor_on_earth. Il l’avait accusé d’anthropomorphisme et de céder au sentimentalisme et à la facilité. Il lui avait donné des leçons de dressage. Il avait chouiné sur ses cours et sa difficulté à trouver du temps pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, et son sentiment de culpabilité quand il prenait le temps de le faire. « Haha je comprends, avait répondu victor-on-earth, je travaille tellement que je ne sais même plus quoi faire quand j’ai un peu de temps libre !  »

Il s’était plaint de ne pas avoir de temps. À Viktor, qui sauvait une espèce menacée par semaine.

« Je serai à Fukuoka ! lui avait dit victor_on_earth. Tu viens ??? » puis : « ((((((((((((( » quand il avait appris que non avant que Yuuri réponde.

Et quelques jours avant la conférence, il avait écrit :

« J’ai profité de la conférence pour prendre quelques jours de vacances. J’aimerais vraiment te voir. Est-ce que tu me laisserais t’inviter quelque part ? »

 _Tu t_ _’en doutais_ , insista la petite voix.

« Oui », avait répondu Yuuri, parce que se retrouver sur la même scène que Viktor Nikiforov était terrifiant, mais retrouver victor_on_earth quelque part avec Vicchan l’était un tout petit peu moins.

Qu’annuler un rendez-vous était facile.

Yuuri lui avait proposé le mardi midi, parce qu’il avait du travail l’après-midi et pourrait s’en servir de justification s’il avait besoin de fuir, et qu’il aurait eu son jour de repos déjà, alors avec un peu d’espoir, la fatigue ne lui ferait pas dire trop de bêtises s’il y allait.

Après dix minutes à caresser Vicchan en respirant lentement par le ventre, Yuuri sortit son téléphone de sa poche, déverrouilla l’écran et lança Twitter.

Contrairement à la veille, il y avait de nouveaux messages de victor-on-earth.

 _«_ Je suis à la gare d’Hasetsu ! Ça aurait été plus facile si tu m’avais donné ton numéro »

Et :

«  Chris m’a dit que tu as Makkachin ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ♥♥♥♥♥ Mon héros  ! ! ! C’est le destin !!! »

_Tu en rêv_ _ais, mais tu n’osais pas y croire._

Yuuri souffla doucement et ferma les yeux.

 

*

 

Appuyé au pilier de l’entrée de Yu-topia, Yuuri regarda Viktor et Makkachin se rapprocher. Vicchan courut les accueillir, puis Yuuri croisa le regard de Viktor, qui était insondable. Yuuri déglutit mais se redressa d’un coup. 

« Puisque tu es déjà là, dit-il, on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir. Plutôt que déjeuner demain. Même si on a déjà déjeuné ce midi. Si tu veux. »

Les traits de Viktor semblèrent se défiger d’un coup.

« Je pensais devoir te reconquérir depuis le début, Yuuri ! Tu n’es pas facile à approcher, tu sais !

— Moi ? s’étrangla Yuuri.

— Combien de conversations il a fallu qu’on ait avant que tu te détendes et me parle normalement ? Je croyais que tu étais intimidé !

— Par ton identifiant secret ? » s’indigna Yuuri.

Viktor secoua la tête en souriant. Il était tout près. Il sentait la mer.

« Tout le monde sait que c’est mon identifiant « secret ». Chris dit que je ne suis pas discret. Heureusement, on dirait, parce que toi tu n’as pas l’air observateur.

— Hé… protesta Yuuri avant de s’interrompre parce que Viktor lui avait pris la main.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. Où va-t-on, docteur Yuuri ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor ouvrit la porte et appela Yuuri sans avoir de réponse.

« Gojira ? » lança-t-il à nouveau.

Un soupir semblable à une tempête résonna dans le couloir plus loin. Viktor vérifia derrière lui que Makkachin et Vicchan continuaient à jouer dans le jardin, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Gojira était assis au milieu du salon avec un air tragique. Viktor s’approcha à petits pas, lui donna sa main à renifler puis le gratta derrière les oreilles.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Viktor. Tu veux sortir avec Makkachin et Vicchan ? »

Gojira s’appuya lourdement contre lui, ce qui n’était pas évident à gérer vu sa taille et son poids et poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Yuuri est enfermé dans le bureau, c’est ça ? Pauvre Gojira. »

Viktor, qui n’aimait pas plus être séparé de Yuuri que Gojira, se rapprocha de la porte du bureau, mais Yuuri semblait parler au téléphone. Viktor regarda Gojira d’un air d’excuse, mit le doigt sur les lèvres puis repartit vers le salon. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gojira demanda enfin à rejoindre Vicchan et Makkachin, puis Viktor s’installa sur le canapé en attendant que Yuuri sorte. Il entendit enfin la porte du bureau s’ouvrir et se retint difficilement de rejoindre Yuuri tout de suite.

« Je suis là ! » cria-t-il quand même, parce qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis ce matin. 

Yuuri s’arrêta devant lui sans répondre, appuya un genou, puis l’autre sur le canapé de chaque côté de Viktor et s’assit sur ses genoux. Viktor mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« Oh, hello à toi aussi », dit-il doucement.

Yuuri passa les bras autour de son cou et se recroquevilla contre lui.

« Yuuri ? Mon coeur ?

— C’était ma directrice de thèse, dit-il. J’ai mon diplôme. »

Viktor inspira vivement et le serra de toute ses forces.  

« Yuuri ! Bravo ! Je le savais ! »

Yuuri lâcha un rire tremblant. Il s’écarta un peu, se mordit la lèvre, puis embrassa Viktor qui glissa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour le garder là. Il ne s’en lassait pas, des baisers de Yuuri.

Il se mit soudain à rire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » marmonna Yuuri contre ses lèvres.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se marier. Viktor avait bêtement dit lors d’un échange Twitter public qu’ils se marieraient lorsque Yuuri serait vraiment docteur. C’était une plaisanterie, mais Yuuri l’avait pris très, très au sérieux.

Viktor déposa un baiser dans son cou et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Il va falloir que tu changes d’identifiant Twitter... »

Yuuri lui donna un petit coup de front, mais Viktor termina quand même :

« … docteur Yuuri !   »

 

(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Oui, Phichit et Yuuko savaient - mais le Yuuri est une créature facilement effarouchée qu'il vaut mieux laisser découvrir les choses par lui-même (ils ont sous-estimé sa capacité à refuser de voir ce qu'il ne veut pas voir, et Phichit commençait sérieusement à craquer).
> 
> 2) Le titre est bien sûr une référence à l'étoile du chien, mais aussi au fait qu'il existe en fait deux Sirius, Sirius A et Sirius B :D
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
